Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Omar sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$9$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Omar also earns a $$28$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Omar wants to earn at least $$98$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Omar will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Omar wants to make at least $$98$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $98$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $98$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $9 + $28 \geq $98$ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $98 - $28 $ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $70 $ $x \geq \dfrac{70}{9} \approx 7.78$ Since Omar cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $7.78$ up to $8$ Omar must sell at least 8 subscriptions this week.